Takafumi
Takafumi (鷹文) is as odorite known for his above-average height and humorous attitude. His first video, a cover of "Spring Shower" with two other odorite, was uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga on November 22, 2010. He often wears sport sunglasses. He also often still dances at Yoyogikoen. Takafumi has done countless collaborations with a wide range of odorite, including several with Mushroom, Tadanon and DO@RAT. Collaboration Units # Member of DANCE SMILE List of Dances feat. Takafumi, Yukimi Daifuku and Rokudenashi (2010.11.22) # "Spring Shower" feat. Takafumi and Rimika (2011.01.19) # "BREEZE" feat. Takafumi, Rokudenashi and Ryouya (2011.01.27) # "Bad Apple" feat. Takafumi and Iris (2011.04.15) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Takafumi, Okame and Tsubakinmoー☆ (2011.05.01) # "Techno Break" feat. Takafumi, Hakuzou, GoodSun, Yukiusa, Bull, Bone and Nanami Satsuki (2011.06.05) # "Techno Break" feat. Takafumi, Bull, Kiku, JP, Yukiusa, GoodSun and ZELcura (2011.06.06) # "O.F.A" feat. DANCE SMILE (2011.06.24) # "Techno Break" feat. Takafumi, Sequence Doo, Freesia, Mushroom, Jona-san, Oyassan and Ribesu (2011.06.27) # "Ending" feat. DANCE SMILE (2011.06.29) # "Poker Face" feat. Takafumi and Kiku (2011.08.04) # "Bad Apple" feat. Takafumi and Kurumi (2011.08.05) # "BREEZE" feat. Takafumi, Rein and Unbarunba (2011.11.17) # "Donkey Kong REMIX" feat. Takafumi, Tayuyan and TOYBOX (2011.12.31) # "Matryoshka" (2012.01.19) # "Panda Hero" feat. Takafumi and Watsuki (2012.01.21) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Sou fu" feat. Takafumi and Furamubonon (2012.02.09) # "Spring Shower" feat. Takafumi and Tadanon (2012.02.14) # "Sweet Float Apartment" feat. Takafumi, Kiku, Nore, Piyoshito, Kounagi, Yukiusa, Rudenretoriba and Opanchuhachi (2012.02.15) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Takafumi and Wagafumei (2012.02.25) # "Spring Shower" feat. Takafumi and Rimika (2012.03.10) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Takafumi and 13 (2012.03.14) # "Techno Break" feat. Takafumi, Silolin, Shoma and Kamio (2012.03.16) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Takafumi and Jiko (2012.03.26) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" feat. Takadumi, Tsuna, Rein, Sharuru and romi (2012.03.28) # "Just be friends" feat. Takafumi and Wagafumei (2012.03.28) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Takafumi, Rein, Tarako and Shara (2012.04.01) # "Soar" feat. Takafumi and Fuu (2012.04.04) # "First Kiss!" feat. Takafumi and Shimauma (2012.04.08) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Takafumi, Yuno, Shino, Kunmimi, Miria, Unba and Guuta (2012.04.29) # "Ai Kara Kai a" feat. Takafumi and Watsuki (2012.05.09) # "Panda Hero" feat. Takafumi, Fuu, Rein, Furisha, Oreto, Benchi, Hatoko, Byakuya and Watsuki (2012.06.04) # "Spring Shower" feat. Takafumi and TOYBOX (2012.06.14) # "Eleven Rave Girl" feat. Takafumi and Yakkun (2012.07.20) # "Ai Kara Kai a" feat. Takafumi and Yakkun (2012.10.21) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" feat. Takafumi and Rein (2012.12.17) # "Star Box" feat. Takafumi and Arumihoiru (2012.12.20) (Original choreography) # "dddawn!!" feat. Takafumi, Kerumin and Boizun (2012.12.22) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No.2" feat. Takafumi and Mushroom (2013.01.20) # "First Kiss!" feat. Takafumi and 13 (2013.04.18) # "Spring Shower" feat. Takafumi, Unba and Rein (2013.05.02) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Takafumi and Syokupan Men (2013.05.06) # "BREEZE" feat. Takafumi, Yakkun and Drop (2013.05.24) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" feat. Takafumi, Kyouju and Yamaneko (2013.06.01) # "WAVE" (2013.06.12) # "Shiroyuki no Princess wa" feat. Takafumi and Hikari (2013.07.14) # "Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Takafumi and Izumiya (2013.07.20) # "Afro Sergeant" feat. Takafumi and Mikage (2013.09.05) # "Just be friends" feat. Takafumi and Tadanon (2013.09.10) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Takafumi and Teikurin (2013.10.15) # "Kakurenja OP" feat. Takafumi, DO@RAT, Yoshi, Mushroom, Shoma, HIGE, Parm, Kerumin, Rein, Tsuna and Waipu no Kochasu (2013.11.22) # "Love Letter" (2013.12.20) # "Isshoku Soku Hatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.12.20) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Takafumi and Yamucha Musume (2013.12.28) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.01.02) # "Torinoko City" feat. Takafumi and Yakkun (2014.01.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Takafumi and Samoi (2014.03.27) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Takafumi and Tadanon (2014.04.07) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Takafumi and TOYBOX (2014.05.13) # "dimension's girl" feat. Takafumi and TOYBOX (2014.05.13) # "Lamb" feat. Takafumi and Wagafumei (2014.05.28) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Takafumi, Yamaneko, Kyouju, Marin and Mushroom (2014.07.22) # "Angelfish" feat. Takafumi and Mushroom (2014.08.07) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Takafumi and Jiko (2014.08.25) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. Takafumi and 13 (2014.08.31) # "RAINBOW GIRL (REMIX)" feat. Takafumi and Esuke (2014.09.24) # "Sazae-san" feat. Takafumi and Kirihana Mana (2014.10.09) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Takafumi and DO@RAT (2014.11.03) # "Children Record" feat. Takafumi, Marin, 23, Mushroom, Kyouji, Yamaneko and Zen (2014.11.08) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Sou fu" feat. Takafumi and Tadanon (2014.11.14) # "Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Takafumi, Chibihana and Waricha (2015.02.27) # "Libra" feat. Takafumi, Imamegu and Korin (2015.04.11) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Takafumi, Mikage, 13, Pu and HIGE (2015.04.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Takafumi, Marin, Mushroom, Kyouju and Yamaneko (2015.05.25) # "ELECT" (2015.05.27) # "Cloud Rider" feat. Takafumi, Marin, Shibaken, Kyouju and Shiina (2015.05.29) # "cLick cRack" feat. Takafumi and Mushroom (2015.06.09) # "Achi Kochi" feat. Takafumi and Chimame (2015.06.11) # "Donut Hole" feat. Takafumi and Korin (2015.06.15) # "Honnouji Incident" feat. Takafumi and Takeri (2015.06.20) # "j e l L y" feat. Takafumi, Will, Yamaneko and Tadanon (2015.07.01) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External Links *Twitter Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite